


Seahorses in the sky

by offscreenmusings



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine is at the hospital when Bea arrives with fatal stab wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seahorses in the sky

Beep__ Beep__ Beep__ 

Maxine barely heard the heart monitor as it counted Allie’s heartbeat. Too busy watching the doctor talk to Allie, analyzing the hand motions to the explanation she cannot hear. She barely moved as she watched the tube being pulled out of Allie’s mouth, waiting for her to breathe on her own. Maxine’s sigh of relief mimicked Allie’s first gulp of breath on her own. Maxine barely listened to what was being said, when the doctor let them back into the room.

“Don’t let her talk, her throat is going to be sore for awhile. She may fall asleep, if you need anything just hit the button on the bed.” With that the doctor left.

Maxine slowly approached the bed, her hands held together in front of her, her eyes soft with affection.  
“Hey Allie.” Maxine whispered as she took Allie’s hand. “Bea was worried about you. We were all worried about you.” 

“Bea..” the voice came out in a painful groan. 

“Shhh, shhh, baby don’t talk.” Maxine let her lips lift into a slight smile as she stared at the hallowed blue eyes. “Bea is going to be so happy you’re ok.”

Before Maxine could speak again, the phone in Ms. Miles pocket began to ring.

“Governor?” 

“Which prisoner?” Maxine held her breath as Linda’s eyes widened in shock.

“Will do. I have prisoner Conway with me.” Linda hung up the phone, speaking abruptly. “Time to go Conway.” Maxine shook her head, her mouth opening in reply. Allie’s eyes flickered between them searching Miles’ face. “Move!” Maxine knew that voice, this was not the time to argue. 

Maxine looked at Ms. Miles as they took a turn towards emergency.

“Ms. Miles, what’s happening?” Linda looked at her, unsure of what to say.

“We have a prisoner coming into emergency with critical stab wounds.” Maxine looked at Linda, she had a feeling she already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. 

“Who?” Ms. Miles looked at Maxine, her weight shifting uncomfortably. She knew how close these women were. She didn’t have a chance to answer when the end of the hall broke out in shouts as a gurney rounded the corner. Maxine stood rooted to the middle of the hallway. All she could see was blood, everyone’s hands were covered in it as they took turns putting pressure on the wound. A sob ripped through Maxine’s chest as red curls fell into view. 

Screams echoed off the walls as Maxine pushed through the doctors. Crying as she stared into Bea’s face. It was so pale. “Bea! BEA!” Maxine continued to scream as arms wrapped around her from behind wrenching her backwards. Ms. Miles struggled to hold her back, Maxine weak from her chemo tried kicking loose as she watched the gurney disappear. “BEA!” Her voice shredded at the scream. Ms. Miles finally released her when the door closed, watching as Maxine stared through the glass tears running down her face. 

Maxine watched for glimpses of Bea’s face as staff moved around in an organized chaos. She didn’t know how long she stood there before a doctor finally came out to talk to Ms. Miles. Maxine’s hand hit the door as she watched the staff pull a white blanket over Bea’s face. The doctor continued speaking to Ms. Miles as Maxine walked through the door, her feet carrying her forward. 

“Conway!” The shout didn’t break the trance as Maxine touched Bea’s hand, gently lifting the blanket to see her face. 

“Oh Bea.” Maxine could feel the tears fall as she whispered to the beautiful face, frozen in a peaceful smile. “Go find Debbie.” It was all Maxine could think to say in that moment, but it was enough. She stood up slowly, moving the red curls aside and laying a soft kiss on Bea’s forehead. 

Ms. Miles was leading Maxine to the entrance when she stopped. “Allie” it was all Maxine said turning to face Miles, arms crossed in defiance. “No Conway”. Maxine tilted her head, “ She needs to know.” Sighing, Miles let her arms drop as she nodded letting Maxine lead the way back to Allie’s hospital bed. 

//

“Allie...” Maxine sat down next to the bed. Before Maxine could speak, Allie’s eyes began to well up looking at Maxine’s face, raw from crying. Maxine choked on the words as she looked into the glassy blue eyes, “It’s Bea.” Tears rolled down Allie’s face, “she was stabbed…” Maxine held Allie as she began to thrash, fighting her restraints. Maxine continued to rock them until she felt the thrashing slowly stop and the sobs become quiet hiccups. “I’m sorry” Maxine whispered as she soothed Allie’s hair, her tears soaking through her teal sweater. “I am so sorry.”


End file.
